1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-199295 (JP 2001-199295A) describes a running state display apparatus that displays a stability of an autonomous driving control to a driver during the autonomous driving control of a vehicle. The running state display apparatus determines a stability of the autonomous driving control based on environmental information around the vehicle, and shows, to an occupant (including the driver) of the vehicle, an image that changes according to a stability determination result.